User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim: Lower multiverse timelines/Turn points of universe
Here are listed other possible timelines in lower multiverses and how differently story would go.. Timeline 1 (Alpha universe aka begining or original timeline): *Story goes as it told in each characters backstories or in story blogs. Timeline 2 Emperor Kain timeline (also know as Annie`s timeline) Turn point: *Story makes point after Samael was overthrow by Kain after latter obtained Gear of Inuresihi and stoled most of Samael`s powers. *After that Marth make final decision and used ``''Uno Carmine''`` spell to purificate Samael from his ``dark side`` aka Darkness influence making Samael pure angel again. Spell has howewer one drawback and it is that it will kill user after used. What changes? *As Marth gone, Save the nephilim bridage lost it valuable member and figth against Kain rendless almost useless. Kain kills easily Azazel, John and Emilia, while Carl, Jane, Annie (five years old), Samantha and weakened Samael make escape and form new group agains Emperor Kain. *Also as Kain has Gear of Inuresihi which holds also powers from Highfather, Power of Three and from Zeus leads disaster in planet of Terra. There Athena manage to defeat Ares and Endymion, Kiyoko and remaining gods titans, but as Zeus and few other gods like Poseidon gone planet is left without order and slip to ``who is strongest will live`` as also rest of universe. Timeline 66 Samael`s Victory (also know as macrocosmic dystopia) Turn point: *Samael was visiting at hospital in 19 september 1986 searching his second son, Marth. Marth was crying and his angelic voice is heard by Samael, but same time it causes to humans temporal blackout. In main timeline he found another nephilim, which he takes hell, but in this timeline he found Marth instead as newborn baby. Samael quicly regonizes Marth as his own second son and takes him to hell. What changes? *Marth becomes hell most feared ``Prince of Hell```and terror of macrocosmos. *With both sons at his side Samael easily crush resistance of Save nephilim bridage and turn most nephilims to his side against heaven. *There is no Kain rebellion, because Marth precense at this timeline prevents this situtation and Samael gains gear of inuresihi. Samael also kills Inuresihi at this point and this prevents rises of D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S. *With gear and help with Kain and Marth, Samael stoles Carl`s power of god and uses this power bring heaven at it kness and kills Lucifer. *After gaining heeaven and rest of angels is side Samael begins spread his influence to rest of macrocosmos by sending Marth or Kain with armies of angels, demons and nephilims to spread his ``word`` *Highfather and Galactic guardians put honorable figth, but at end even they fall... *In planet Terra world goes same like when timeline 2. Timeline 666 Hell Prince Marth (also know as Dark Emperor Marth paradise) Turn point: *This timeline is sister timeline to timeline 66, but in this timeline Marth makes his own plot overthrow Samael. What changes? *This happens during figth against Carl (in his Power of creator mode). Kain and Marth where figthing and distracing Carl while Samael waits perfect change srike and stole Carl`s powers. Howewer as Samael strikes nothing happens. All are frustated expect Marth which uses his change and stole Carl`s power. It reveals that Marth has maded copy of gear of inuresihi and gived fake one to Samael. *With newfound powers Marth easily defeats Samael and Kain by stealing their powers too. Lastly Marth gets rid of all three so they won`t come fool his plans. *Marth also conquers heaven and make all figth between heaven and hell end. Next he fuses heaven and hell together and begin call this new place dark paradise. *Emperor Marth rule is join or be free, but never cross path with me.... *In planet Terra in this timeline Ares is more ruthless and causes more havoc. In this timeline Ares manage to kill Athena and form army with his followers and rest living titans. This leads to decade long war against those who want old harmony back. *Also in this timeline Ares kill Kiyoko after she gain birth to Lissie and Tiffany. This causes Endymion be more ruthless as he thinks that his childrens was killed too, but fate was more twisted which you could read from Tiffanys backstory.... Timeline 1569 Nephilims and Gods (Also know as Free macrocosmos) Turn point: *In this timeline before clash of five armies nephilims and Highfather discussed about combining their strengt against heaven and hell forces. In main timeline Highfather with his guardians and planetary gods decides figth alone as own fraction, but in this timeline they join forces. They also gain new ally from Djinn race which also want freedom and live at peace. In main timeline Djinns where neutral and didn`t take part of figth. What changes? *Now with joined forces nephilims has better change against heaven and hell. With powerhouses like Highfather, Marth and Carl (with power of creator) and most guardians and planetary gods which are powerfull than regular angels and demons, battle quicly turned joined fraction victory. Also Djinns mystic magic abilities are massive help gainst heaven and hell. *Universe is freed from usual fear of hell and heaven menace and nephilims can fianlly rest and live at peace. Timeline 777 Heaven`s law is absolute (Also know as Lucifer the demiurge`s utopia) Turn point: *In this timeline Amandiel never rebelled or flee from heaven, he instead stays in heaven ranks. In his first battle Amandiel in main timeline turned against Lucifer, but in this timeline he follows Lucifer`s orders and figth against Samael. Samael is confused and overwhelm by Amandiel`s powers and bringed to his kneels. What changes? *After humilating defeat Lucifer ask Samael for forgiviness and change join back heaven side, but Samael refuses. Lucifer imprisons Samael in heaven and spread rumours that Samael is dead around macrocosmos. *This causes fallen angles quicly join back heaven forces and fall of hell. *Lucifer hunts last demons and nephilims to extinct and begin rule whole universe with active iron fist, while in main timeline he stays most of his time passive. *Howewer this causes many small havoc around macrocosmos as all are not happy how Lucifer rules... Timeline 999 Existence utopia (also know as Darkness nigthmare) Turn point: *In this timeline Lucifer admit being hars leader and begin seek peacefull solution to solve problems. *Lucifer ask help from Existence which he didn`t ask in main timeline and with hers wise words Lucifer began his plan. What changes? *Lucifer purificates Samael and rest of fallen angels after admiting being wrong and he should has ask things from Samael about what things where wrong in universe. *They also find Darkness and fougth hard figth against it. As for their luck and unluck they find Darkness core, but they broke it which means that Darkness will not reform himself in next few millions years. *Lucifer accept that nephilims are equal beings too as other beings and not abomiantions and let them live. Instead he take them under strict protection and let their number increase too. *Lucifer also helps Highfather, guardians and planetary gods in their own task, instead oppose them because they are not his creations as seen in main timeline. *In short macrocosmos becomes very nice place to live... More timelines comes later... Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts